Unnatural Selection
by plantface
Summary: Dean and Castiel are both notorious serial killers who have come to admire one another from a distance over a long period of time through watching the news whenever possible. This mutual respect is put to the test when they both decide to close in on the same target: Sam Winchester. Destiel gore/explicit language
1. Chapter 1

12th May

2:15AM

The laughter stopped as suddenly as it started when the clatter of the last gun shells fell to the diner's floor. There was silence as Dean stepped forward, his boots squelching in the fresh blood belonging to the bodies that lay around him. He could hear the sirens approaching from the other side of the block, the tires of numerous police cars screeching. Dean's pace quickened as he approached the cash register. He emptied its contents and then leaped over the counter and ran out the back door, his get-away vehicle left running. This sleek black car was fine with its missing plates and top of the line engine for a fast get away but nothing would ever compare to Dean's true love; his 67 Chevy Impala. Sadly with his line of work he couldn't be seen driving around such a noticeable car. So for the time being she sat in a garage somewhere in Kansas, dusty but never forgotten.

Dean revved the engine and threw his heavy sack of money over the back, its contents half spilling out over the vinyl seats and onto the carpeted floor. He flicked the radio on and dropped the clutch, wheels spinning on the spot before gripping the gravel and pulling out onto the street. The engine roared but Dean still missed his beloved Impala. He streaked down the road and out of town; the police lost him on the narrow streets in the shadows, his black car's paint melding in with the night.

10:34AM

Dean sat on the damp hay that had been his resting place all week, his bags packed again and ready to leave. He was three towns over from the crime scene that had fallen around him just 7 hours previously, the screams still fresh in his mind. He grinned and carried his belongings to his car, contemplating where he could get the next one from. Another job like last night and he'll certainly need a new one. Dean took the car's plates and put them on before driving in the opposite direction in which he had come, dust hanging low in the air as he disappeared on the horizon.

9:42PM

Dean sat silent at the bar in a town that was unfamiliar to him. The road house was empty apart from the bartender who was idly cleaning glasses as he stared at an ancient tv hanging by a rusted rod of iron in the top far corner of the room. Dean swallowed his shot of whiskey and coughed loudly. The bartender looked at him as dean raised 3 fingers to signal for 3 more shots. As he poured the drinks, Dean ran a tired hand across his chin, the stubble beginning to grow into a beard after a week without shaving. Dean sat quietly, staring at the liquid in the three tiny glasses in front of him. He drank one and joined the barkeep in staring at the television screen.

"… an unnamed but notorious mass murderer took 8 people hostage this weekend at a local bank before killing all of them but one woman who is thought to still be his captive…" the news reporter spoke evenly, unemotionally as she continued talking about finer details of the robbery; $50,000 missing from the bank's vaults. Dean smirked up at the tv, its picture flickering for a couple seconds before coming to rest on some police footage at the bank of the murder's face. He stood with a 9mm semi-auto in his hand as several people cowered at his feet . His head turned slowly to face the camera and he grinned widely as if to say 'Hello, here I am. So what are you going to do about it?' The man had a sharp jawline, piercing eyes and short black/brown hair. The footage ended at the reporter was back on screen.

The bartender chuckled gruffly and spoke indirectly at Dean, "first those bank murders two days ago and now that diner killer as well last night? What's become of the world… Did you hear about those murders last night, boy?" The barkeep looked up from the glass right at Dean who shrugged and shook his head. "Haven't had a chance to watch much tv lately," Dean gestured through the front windows at his car and continued, "Been on a road trip."

The barkeep's eyes followed Dean's hand and came to rest on the lonely dark car outside. "Say, that cars an awful lot like the one they described on the tellie last night," the bartender mused before turning back to the television.

"… It has been confirmed that the recent murders, though they are in close proximity of each other, were committed by two separate offenders…"

Dean huffed and then drank the two remaining shots simultaneously and then left a 50 dollar bill on the bar before walking out, the night air nipping at his nose.

"Goodnight to ya," the bartender called before going to stare at the tv once more.

He climbed into his car and turned his wrist with the key in the ignition. The engine came to life and Dean pulled out and drove off down the road, headed for a place to spend the night.

* * *

10th May

5:06PM

Castiel Novak breathed heavily with the anticipation of the now imminent heist about to take place in the bank just outside his car. Raphael, Castiel's associate sat next to him, his face obscured by a maladjusted ski mask. Castiel pulled a gun from the glove box and stashed it into one of his coat's inside pockets.

"Now be ready to drive off any second, or I swear I'll kill you myself," Castiel hissed through a sinister grin before dashing across the street with a pair of sunglasses now over his eyes.

Raphael scoffed and shifted in his seat while fixing his balaclava so it fit more comfortably over his face. "That'll be the day when a whiney bitch like you gets the better of me." He chuckled darkly and started the car, his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

Inside the bank Castiel waited in line, his eyes staring ahead, unseen through his heavy shades. In this room he could see a total of 3 people standing in front and behind him while only one person was working at a booth. When it came to be Castiel's turn he smiled nicely at the banker when she asked him what she could help him with. His eyes darted to her name badge; 'Judith'. Discretely, Castiel moved his hand inside his coat pocket and took a firm hold on his gun, his voice smooth but low as he replied "Judith would you be a dear and let us go chat in the other room?"

Judith stared at him, nonplussed before stuttering "I-I'm sorry, but that's against company policy, sir."

"Okay, dear. Then how's this for 'against company policy'?" Castiel's smiled widened as he pulled his gun out into view. Judith drew back but Castiel grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, the people behind him still unaware as to the fiasco occurring up front.

Judith's breathing became laboured as she tried to pull away calmly, her nerves on edge as she stared down the barrel of Castiel's gun.

"Now, now, Judith we don't want any trouble, do we?" She shook her head, more of a convulsion than an agreement.

"Good, that's very good. Now do me a favour and take me to the other room, please." Judith nodded and turned carefully away, peeking to the left to watch Castiel's ever terrifying gun creep to the side along with her. Once in the other room they could hear the exasperated groans of the patrons out in the previous room.

"What do you want?" Judith asked, her voice deliberately collected as she continued to watch the gun in Castiel's perfectly still grasp.

"All the money in the safe," his voice had lost the sickly sweet tone and his smile had turned into a thin chapped line, his eyes aglow with determination. He then leant forward and whispered softly into her ear. "And I know you pressed the emergency button under the desk so don't even try to stall your way out of this one, girl."

Judith flinched when Castiel murmured 'girl' right into her ear, his voice unnaturally pleasant for a moment, making his threat even more unsettling.

"But we're only a small bank! We barely have over 50 grand on the premises! If you're expecting more than that you'll need to go commit your felonies elsewhere!" Judith stood up straight and moved her eyes from the gun to Castiel's eyes, her stance defiant but shaky around the edges.

Castiel grinned again, his eyes crinkling as he chuckled.

"If this were a big city bank the police would be here already," Judith faltered but kept her eyes locked on his.

"It's in the back room." Judith said when Castiel failed to elaborate on his point.

"Show me."

Judith walked stiffly while Castiel held the gun to her back, the metal barrel pressing painfully hard against her spine. As they rounded the corner two guards came into view, their guns on the belt wrapped around their hips. He leaned forward and whispered into Judith's ear again.

"Open it."

"Gary, Tom. Open it, please." The guards looked at each other before reaching for their guns. Castiel smiled and lifted his own gun into view, pressing it roughly against her neck as he pulled her close to him with his free arm. Judith gasped in mild protest, telling the guards to leave their guns alone.

Obediently, the two men opened the safe and then stood silent, looking at Castiel expectantly.

"How much do you want?"

"All of it," he sighed, his mind growing numb at these repetitive questions. He drew a large cloth bag from inside his coat and threw it at them, his face blank. "Fill it fast or I shoot her spinal cord. Simple." Castiel put his gun back out of view against Judith's spine.

Seconds later the bag was nearly full so Castiel checked his watch absently.; time to go. He looked back up at the guards who were filling the final wads of cash into the bag. "Well, it's been an absolute pleasure, I have to say. Too bad I can't stick around for tea or whatever it is you people are into," Judith breathed out in relief as she felt the gun get taken off her spine, Castiel's arm now releasing her waist. The guards stood up straight and threw the bag the Castiel who caught it with one arm. "Be seeing you," he chimed before pulling the most innocent face he could muster. And with that he lifted his gun and shot the two guards in as many seconds through the face. Castiel turned on Judith who fell over backwards as he advanced rapidly. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and dragged her back to the reception room. More people were here now but he could see a few people running away down the street; spooked by the gun shots no doubt. He lifted his gun and pulled Judith to her feet.

"On the floor, all of you!" They obeyed silently with the exception of a few muffled whimpers.

Castiel stood motionless above them, watching them in quiet amusement as he placed the bag of cash down next to him.

Judith began to shift her weight so as to see him better. "You're scum," she hissed, her voice like poison. Amused, Castiel smiled at her in astonishment. "Why Judith, that's a tad harsh don't you think?" He raised an eye brow before bringing his gun down sharply against the back of her head. The three women on the floor began to sob while the only male remained silent with his eyes on the carpet in front of his face. Judith fell unceremoniously to the ground, her face slamming against the wine coloured carpet. Blood seeped through her blonde hair and ran down her cheek; she was unconscious but still alive. With his now free hand Castiel removed his glasses, blinking repeatedly until his eyes adjusted to the light. In the far corner of the room he could see a dark globe on the ceiling, obviously a camera. He raised his eye brows and smiled broadly before lifting his arm and shooting the closest woman who cowered in front of him all while maintaining eye contact with the camera. Castiel pointed his gun back to the 3 remaining civilians, eenie-meenie-mo-ing in his head which one to shoot first. In the distance he could hear the shrill cries of a police siren. Deciding it would be more efficient to shoot them as he walked past, that's what he did, starting with the middle aged woman who crouched closest to him. And then the next woman, possibly that older woman's daughter, then the man and finally the last woman who he shot without hesitation, the back of her skull caving as the bullet ripped through and shattered her skull. He walked back towards the door and picked up his money before tucking the gun neatly away into his coat once more. Looking down at Judith he rashly decided to pick her up over his shoulder and head for the exit. With Judith and his overflowing bag in arm he made a run for the car parked across the street, Raphael gesturing for him to move faster. The police sirens grew closer and there were definitely more than 3 on the way.

"What the _fuck_ have you got a hostage for? And just how many people did you shoot in there?"

"I don't know just fucking drive, Raphael, or do you want us both to be caught?"

Raphael grimaced and put his foot down, the wheels screeching on the road as they were propelled down the street and away from the sirens.

"Hey my hands are clean, Castiel. I've only ever been an unidentified get-away driver, so they can't prove I was involved at all" Raphael muttered as he side glanced at Castiel who was sprayed over in various people's blood. "You'll be needing some hydrogen peroxide on those clothes by the way."

"Yeah, yeah I know it's not the first time I've been covered in blood okay just shut up and get us out of here."

"Why'd you bring the girl?"

"I don't know."  
"How much money'd you get?"  
"I don't know."  
"Did you kill the manager?"  
"He wasn't there." Castiel sighed and looked out the window, Judith still bleeding out the back of her head on his lap.

"Must've gone home for the evening… So much can happen in 7 minutes, eh?" Raphael was silent for roughly 15 minutes before asking "How many people did you say you killed in there?"

"I didn't say."

"Okay, so how many?"

Castiel sighed and put a hand on the steering wheel as he simultaneously knocked the gear stick into neutral. He then pulled out his gun and shot Raphael through the side of his head in less than three seconds. His brain blew out the other side and splashed against the window, flooding the compartment crimson.

"Bloody fool," Castiel grunted. The car rolled to the side of the road, the sirens nowhere to be heard from this distance. Castiel awkwardly shoved Judith onto the back seat and then leant over to the driver's door and opened it before pushing Raphael's body out into the ditch by the currently empty highway. He then shifted over into the driver's seat and pulled back onto the highway, Raphael's limp body just a speck in his rear-view mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

14th May

8:19PM

Judith jolted awake in a cold sweat, her brain pounding within the confines of her skull. She was alone in a dark room, a door slightly open to her right. Carefully she sat up and rubbed her head, her eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness. In the other room she could hear the television, evidently on a news channel. Through the open door she could faintly hear the reporter's voice explaining the events that had taken place at the bank which were only now returning to Judith's mind in a haze of confusion. Guns… Tom and Gary… gone… Judith felt a dread fall over her as her final moments before losing consciousness returned to her.

"… The murderer is thought to have taken bank clerk, Judith Mills as hostage as she has been unaccounted for for just over four days now…"

A chair outside her dark room groaned in protest as her captor rose to his feet before switching off the television. Judith sunk back away from the door as the footsteps grew louder. Castiel reached out a hand and grabbed the doorknob, his face empty when he saw Judith was sitting up on a musty pile of dirty clothes. He flicked the switch and the lights flashed on, blinding Judith momentarily.

Castiel stood silent and simply watched her as she waited for her eyes to adjust yet again.

"Welcome back, Judith. Or, would you rather I call you Miss Mills?" Castiel took a step into the room and locked the door behind him, Judith watching his every movement with as much attention as she could muster. When she didn't answer, he moved forward into the room before coming to sit down in front of her, his hands together under his chin as he observed her thoughtfully.

"Now, no need to be shy," he cooed gently, his voice gravely.

"H-how long-?"

"4 days. You had a mild concussion, nothing to worry about."

"Where am-?" Judith stammered, allowing her eyes to resign from squinting into the light.

"No need to tell you that right now, but I will say you're in a brand new house so feel free to use the shower," Castiel stood up and left the room. He returned not long after with a small bag. He threw it at her and it landed just in front of her feet. "Some clothes." He left her alone when she said nothing.

* * *

14th May

8:20PM

Dean listened to the news on the radio in his car, the audio unclear and tinny as he drove through a deserted wasteland of sand and dirt, the moon shining dully over the landscape.

"… The unnamed serial killer guilty of such crimes as the Shepardstown church massacre and the most recent – the Welch bank murders, has been at large for over 8 months. The murderer is thought to have taken bank clerk, Judith Mills as hostage as she has been unaccounted for for just over four days now since his raid in Welch, West Virginia…"

Dean chuckled under his breath, "Guys not half bad." Dean trailed off thinking about where he was going to go next when his phone rang. He picked it up and pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Hello?"

"Dean." The voice was all too familiar to Dean as he internally groaned. It was his boss, Sam Winchester.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, pulling back onto the highway.

"Have you got my money?" Sam asked offhandedly, his voice almost echoing over the phone.

"Yknow, I was thinking, Sam; why don't I keep this pay and you go fuck yourself, huh? I think that sounds like a great deal, don't you?" Dean grinned and bit his lip, shaking his head at his own hilarity.

"Yknow, _Dean_, I've been thinking too. Why don't I just send your good friend Crowley after your ass as you make your merry way down Route 50 in Nevada, yeah?" Dean could hear the smile in Sam's voice, but felt undeterred despite the fact Sam clearly knew exactly where he was.

"_Crowley_? You're going to send that buffoon after your top employee? Don't make me laugh," Dean shook his head again in whimsy.

"Oh did I say Crowley? Forgive me Dean, I meant to say _Alastair._" There was a cold silence on both ends, Dean no longer smiling while Sam's only grew wider with each passing second.

"Fine. You'll get your goddamned money," and with that he hung up, with no actual intention of giving Sam the duffle bag of money now hiding in the boot of his car.

* * *

15th May

9:26AM

Judith sat in her new clothes, admiring how well they fit. She assumed he must have checked her sizes on the tags of her work uniform. Her captor was currently in the kitchen, making them breakfast before they had to leave the house; couldn't have anyone finding a well-known mass murderer squatting in an empty house with his hostage.

Castiel entered the room with one plate on top of which was a bacon and egg burger.

"Where'd you get the food?"

"Stole it from next door last night," he grinned and handed her the plate. It had been days since she ate and after disregarding her perpetual fear of it possibly being poisoned, she proceeded to eat it in record time. When she had finished she had become uncomfortably aware that Castiel was watching her extremely closely, his eyes locked on hers. Judith hadn't seen him for the entirety of yesterday after he had left her with the bag of clothes he obtained for her, which she assumed was also stolen seeing as there weren't tags on any of the clothing.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked after a while, Castiel's gaze unwavering as he replied.

"I have a favour to ask," he almost whispered, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"You kill my co-workers and my customers, rob my work place, nearly kill me and then you kidnap me and now you're asking for a _favour_?" Judith laughed, cold and nervous, her body was starting to shake again; maybe now wasn't the best time for her naturally sassy behaviour. Castiel's eyes were steadfast as he replied smoothly, "I took a liking to your mannerisms I suppose, putting it simply."

Judith laughed in disbelief; a mass murderer taking a _fancy_ to her? Just her luck, she thought hopelessly.

"If I agree to do your favour, will you let me go?" Judith asked quietly, her voice devoid of all emotion.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at her before whispering, "Yes."

"Does it include killing people?" she said, her voice rising in volume to show she was joking.

"Yes," he whispered again in the same tone, his stare only becoming increasingly intense, making her uncomfortable.

"Are they innocent people?" Judith was whispering too, now, her eyes looking at her feet.

"No," came his barely audible response, his eyes almost glowing when she looked back up from her feet. He was leaning in slightly, his eyes unblinking and his face a marble slate etched out by steady hands. She watched his face with the same collected intensity, her chest falling dramatically at his single syllabled reply.

"I don't even know your name," she murmured, becoming lost in the light blue pools of Castiel's eyes.

"No need to tell you that," he said softly while grinning before finally standing up and leaving the room, Judith confused and slightly annoyed.

7:45PM

Castiel loaded the car with bags of clothes and stolen cans of food while Judith sat in the passenger's seat, handcuffed to the steering wheel. When Castiel had finished he unlocked her from the wheel and proceeded to pull out onto the empty street.

Judith stared out the window, the sky a blanket of twinkling lights. She wondered if her family were doing alright without her and hoped that they weren't too worried. She wondered if she could return to work when and if she ever got back. Her mind became a mess of things she didn't really feel like thinking about until Castiel's voice brought here back to the here-and-now.

"I'm sure you have questions, Judith." He looked at her expectantly and she tried as best she could to organise her thoughts into intelligible words.

"Where are we going?" came the first question.

"Clarksburg, West Virginia," he answered, turning the wheel easily with one hand.

"What's in Clarksburg?" Judith asked, fiddling with her own fingers in her lap.

Castiel glanced at her and Judith remembered she was in the company of a mass murderer, not a friend she'd known for 5 years or something of the like.

"A man named Sam Winchester, criminal tycoon. Works cocaine at the docks in several surrounding cities but since he's been a big shot, he doesn't like to get his own hands dirty which means all his ill earned gains are with him in Clarksburg." Castiel spoke in an even tone, not stopping for breathe as if this were a line in a play for a part he'd been practising earnestly for.

"Oh…" Judith said, absorbing the new information. "Are you going to kill him?" She breathed, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the car's engine.

"No, actually, that's where you come in." Castiel grinned but didn't look at her, the lights on the highway sending jagged shadows sliding across his face on strange angles. Judith knew what the meaning behind his words meant; she was only alive so that she could kill Sam Winchester.

"How exactly am I of all incapable people supposed to manage killing a well-known crack dealer?"

"Ah but that's the brilliance of it, my dear Judith. I have a plan that not even an innocent thing like you could mess up," his smile grew wider, baring his teeth in an almost menacing way as the orange lights continued to askew the shapes of his features.

Judith sat in silence for a while until the most obvious of all questions came to mind; "Why… Why did you let me, out of all those people, live?" she asked, her eyes focused on her fingers.

"Because I can use you," he answered, his face empty once more. She shuddered at the coldness of his expression and had to more sternly remind herself that this man was a cold blooded killer and she cannot allow herself to forget that again.

* * *

16th May

2:32AM

Dean brushed past trees, slinking over and under branches as he worked his way into the depths of a mangrove forest, the smell of salt water almost making him gag. In his arms he carried the duffle bag of money inside a plastic container and a shovel. When he reached higher ground and the salt water potency faded just enough that he could breathe easily he stopped and started digging, occasionally stopping to wipe the sweat from his brow. His boots were heavy with muddy sand, the bottom of his jeans soaked and sticking to his calves. Before long he had a hole big enough to hide his plastic container of money.

"Haha! Let Sam and Alastair find this," Dean laughed, covering the hole back over in a hurry. Even if Dean had made a plan to take out Sam and his mindless henchmen, the chances of it actually working against such a powerful criminal were more than improbable. But when or if he was tracked down after hiding this money he could die knowing Sam would never find the payment he was after. It mightn't have been a large sum of money, only coming from a diner till, but it held a deeper meaning for Dean. He thought of this as his final 'fuck you' if his time was indeed soon coming to a painful and messy end. After heading back the way he had come, Dean was back on the highway headed to Clarksburg, West Virginia, a heavy dread setting in his stomach as the city crept closer each minute. He had no back up, no plan, no money and he was about to defy a top gang leader by not obeying orders. This surely wasn't going to end well, certainly if Sam had tabs on him. Deciding he'd better sleep on it, Dean pulled into an empty barn after about an hour of searching for a place to sleep. He set up his portable radio and let it play on the classic metal station before letting himself fall into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is not proofread. I apologise. **_

* * *

20th May

10:53AM

"What am I supposed to call you, then?" Judith asked, her head hung back as she lay sprawled on the chair, the heat of the late morning sun soaking her face.

"I don't know. What do you want to call me?" Castiel said, his eyes focused from behind his sunglasses on the grey pages of a newspaper he bought this morning.

"You kinda look like a Daniel to me," Judith suggested, her eyes closed. Castiel didn't reply but instead turned the page of his newspaper, clicking his tongue.

"Okay Daniel it is," Judith leaned forward and opened her eyes. She stared at Castiel who in time put the newspaper down.

"It's been 4 days. The heats down a bit so I am going to tell you the plan okay?" Castiel also leaned forward, his hands together with his elbows on his knees.

"Sure."

"Sam Winchester, as you know, is a crime tycoon so naturally he is covered with dozens of body guards. The one thing a man like him wouldn't expect would be for the person to attack him be one of his own," Judith nodded intently, her lips pursed.

"So you want me to work for Sam Winchester?" Judith asked, her voice low and nervous.

"Not at all, that would tarnish your image as a law abiding citizen. I want you to _seduce_ Sam Winchester." Castiel grinned mischievously, the edges of his eyes crinkling behind his glasses.

Judith frowned and said, "Wouldn't a man like him be drowning in women? How am I meant to get his attention when I'm just me?" she gestured to herself, her frown turning into something more desperate now. What if she couldn't do it? Would Sam kill her? Would _'Daniel'_ kill her? The was probably very likely. She swallowed hard and tried to keep calm for her own safety, if nothing else.

"That's the brilliance of it. He has access to all the hookers a man could want but what he doesn't have is someone _innocent_ like you. That's what every lonely villain craves isn't it?" Castiel smiled.

"Is that what you crave?" Judith asked quietly, her eyes avoiding his cold ones. Castiel said nothing for a moment and merely smiled evasively.

"Perhaps."

* * *

21st May

10:35PM

The party raged on inside the apartment as Dean drew closer, a hood drawn tightly around his head, concealing his face. He had a crowbar in his hand and a bag of clothes over one shoulder while he walked soundlessly along a line of several cars. He peered into the tinted window of each, seeking for a car with a forgotten key in its ignition. He of course could hot wire a car but it took time he didn't have. The crowbar was brought along in case hot wiring was a last resort. After roughly 10 minutes Dean found a dark blue pick-up truck with its keys in the ignition. The key chain was decorated tackily with key rings and other frivolous trinkets. The door was unlocked but before he could get in he needed to take the plates off and replace them with his old ones. It was too risky to drive a stolen vehicle with its original plates or without them. Dean then climbed inside and threw his things on the back seat, the music from across the road starting to etch its way into his mind. With one easy flick of his wrist the car shuddered to life, its engine screaming. Dean put her into gear and pulled away from the sidewalk and then out of town, his old car left behind some dumpster several blocks away. Dean needed to think of a plan fast as with each passing second he drew nearer to Sam Winchester and Alastair was a second less he had to prepare himself for what was coming. No one just walked away after being employed by Sam Winchester. No one.

* * *

May 24th

3:55PM

Judith sat at in the booth, waiting for 'Daniel' to come back. She found it strange how she didn't have the urge to run away; she figured he'd just find her and kill her eventually seeing as she had nowhere to run but back home. So she sat and waited, relaxed while their meals were being cooked in the kitchen of this dusty old diner. Before long Castiel was back, his sunglasses on.

"Don't you think that's drawing attention to yourself, Daniel?" Judith asked jokingly.

Castiel replied very seriously before her question was barely finished being asked. "If anyone asks, I'm blind."

And surely enough when the waitress appeared with their food she laughed and said "It's a wonder you can even see out those dang things!"

Judith promptly gestured for the waitress to lean in towards her, her eyes sad. She muttered "My friend here is blind."

The waitress stood up and apologised quickly to Castiel who smiled after she'd raced off back to the kitchen in shame. Judith snickered under her breath and picked up her knife and fork. This was the first real meal she had eaten in days after living off canned goods Castiel stole for her from random houses. He mildly picked at his and Judith absently wondered how he could go so long with such a tiny amount of food.

"Are you going to finish that?" Judith asked eagerly, her plate practically licked clean.

"I think I will in time," he said chewing a piece of roasted potato slowly.

Judith's face fell and she put her knife and fork down. Castiel began to laugh at her under his breath before reaching into his pocket and pulling out $50.

"Go buy another meal," he chuckled, Judith's smile as wide as he'd ever seen it.

She ushered a thank you and dashed off to the counter, staring up at the menu with wide eyes.

He stopped chuckling, he wasn't overly amused but rather thinking of the finer more complicated details of his plan to get Sam to succumb to Judith as soon as possible. He had craved nothing more than taking over his business and becoming the world's most ruthless drug importer. Judith came back after a minute, a table number in her grasp. She placed it on the table and waited with her hands in her lap, her empty plate pushed to the side.

"What did you order?" Castiel asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Works burger," she answered, beaming. "Oh wait-" she reached into her pocket and pulled out $38 change. She reached over the table and placed it in front of Castiel who said she could keep it. Such trivial amounts of money meant nothing to a man who just robbed a bank.

"I'll take you to get some clothes tomorrow, something to woo Sam with," a sly smile spread across his face as he took another bite of potato.

"I don't want to wear slutty clothes," Judith whined, her tone unmannerly for a hostage. It was hard to remember she was a hostage sometimes, especially at times when Castiel was so reasonable and calm like now.

"Settle down, I told you he's used to slutty girls so we want to keep you innocent," he replied through a mouthful of potato, waving his fork around. "I'm talking summer dresses, Judith, not swim suit modelling."

Judith exhaled heavily, her shoulders lowering as she let herself relax. "Okay good. Sorry for freaking out… that was childish of me," She offered, trying to be certain it didn't upset him in any way.

"It is fine, Judith. Was the exact response I was hoping to get from you," he laughed darkly and Judith frowned defiantly.

"Stop playing jokes on me!" she said, her frown faltering as she started to join in with his laughter.

"No, no, no. It just means you're exactly what I need," Castiel continued, his voice lowering as he stopped laughing. Judith blushed profusely and kept her head down as she waited for her food. Not long after she went quiet the same waitress as before appeared with her food. She turned to Castiel and apologised properly.

"It's really no trouble, miss," Castiel said politely before fumbling deliberately with the food on his plate. He took a clumsy mouthful of food and ignored her further silent attempts she made to apologise. She left again, taking the table number with her. Judith giggled as she awkwardly tried to bite into her burger. After a few messy attempts she finally got a huge mouthful of meat and salad. Castiel knew she would win Sam over; only someone truly heartless could deny themselves her innocent charm.

* * *

24th May

10:45PM

Dean pulled up outside a seemingly abandoned ware house, his tyres crunching over the gravel outside.

A light flickered on inside and Dean froze, his engine still running. 'They know I'm here,' he shuddered, turning off the engine. Days later and plan hadn't occurred to him in any way. He was going in blind and defenceless, without Sam's money. There was no way he was getting out of there alive. He closed the door behind him and tucked the keys into his jacket pocket, his breath visible in the cold night air. He banged a cold fist against the tin doors out the back and he heard a shuffling inside. Light hit Dean in the face as the door swung abruptly inward, casting him in a bright white light. He squinted through it and saw Sam's two most trust worthy body guards, Dijon and Alastair.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Dean," Alastair cooed, his eyes glistening with malice.

"Alastair. Dijon," Dean greeted them with a curt nod. He went to brush past them and, with great difficulty, he did. Inside the ware house was a great number of people milling about with drinks, mainly classy potential clients of Sam's no doubt.

Sam stood with his back to Dean, talking to someone in a white suit in the middle of the room. Without turning around Sam said as Dean approached, "Dean. Welcome. I trust Alastair wasn't too rough with you?" his question wasn't a one Dean felt like answering seeing as he was probably about to die regardless of what he said.

"No money, I see," Sam declared louder than necessary as he turned to face Dean.

Dean shook his head once, half waiting to be attacked from behind by Sam's leering henchmen.

"Good." Dean faltered internally and tried to be sure he heard him correctly.

"I-I'm sorry- _what_?" Dean took a step forward.

"Okay I'll make this simple for you Dean. No one before you has blatantly defied my orders and still come here to face death bravely and honourably. As such I have decided to offer you a job as my body guard. Dijon has expressed his desire to take your job if you take his." Sam sipped absently at his cocktail while waiting for Dean to wrap his head around his no longer apparent imminent death.

His mind raced and became muddled, his thoughts all gone and yet all there at once. He felt dizzy and confused. When his mind finally came to rest Dean accepted the offer, no longer feeling up to dying this evening.

"Good choice, Dean," Sam said, his voice devoid of emotion. "Alastair, take him to get his equipment," and with that Sam shooed them half-heartedly away with a simple waved of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not proof read. Apologies. **

* * *

29th May

4:12AM

Castiel glared quietly out his window while Judith watched the seemingly abandoned warehouse.

"So… That's where Sam Winchester lives?" Judith whispered, her eyes almost glowing in the half-light.

"Yes." Castiel closed his eyes and nodded, resting his head back on the driver's seat.

"When do I-… begin work?" Judith's voice dropped an octave with the last two words, her speech rushing as she dug for more answers. Over the past week they had been shopping for clothes and fake ID's for her to use and had completely devised an entire backstory to go with her new alias: Jane McCarthy.

"Well on Thursdays Winchester goes to a pub in the slums of the city, so that means he'll be there tomorrow throughout most the day so I want you to be there twice in the allotted time: once in the morning and again when he's leaving late at night," Castiel's eyes remained closed as he spoke in a monotone. Judith considered what he had said.

"When he's leaving? Does that mean-?!"

"No. Not yet. I don't want you sleeping with him this early on, that would be too easy and all our plans would have been for naught."

"'This early on'? So I _do_ have to sleep with him then?" Judith started shaking, her hands at her mouth.

Castiel's eyes opened; his stare cold as he gazed up at the roof of his stolen car. His mouth barely opened as he uttered, "Yes."

* * *

30th May

9:10AM

Dean opened the door and Sam Winchester got out, his expression as arrogant as ever.

"Park it," Sam grunted to the driver who drove away soon after. Dean and Alastair flanked Sam before he turned to face them at the door way. "Dean, stay here. Alastair you're with me." Sam walked ahead but Alastair lingered for a moment.

"Try not to get too sunburnt out here, Dean. I'd hate to see you get any more freckles than you already have. Increases your chances of skin cancer, you know." Then with a curt nod and a smug grin in Dean's direction, Alastair followed Sam inside the bar. Dean scoffed and folded his arms as he looked both ways down the street. The gutters were filthy with fresh rubbish despite this part of town looked barely hospitable. The smell of decay wafted through the air and the heat of the early morning sun only seemed to amplify the stench to an almost over whelming capacity.

* * *

30th May

9:46AM

Judith covered her mouth in worry as she stared down at her body. This outfit would have been okay had this not been the side of town that her and Castiel were going to be operating in today. These streets appeared abandoned but Judith could feel a countless amount of eyes following her as she walked alone down the dirty road. Cluttered and decrepit shops trapped her on all sides and it seemed as though the very buildings here were held up by the powerful smell of something akin to rotten meat. Judith knew Castiel was watching her from a distance and, despite the fact he was a heartless murderer capable of unthinkable actions, it made her feel much more at ease. Last night he had bought her a mobile phone so they could keep in touch if they got separated. Without him there is no way she could have walked through a place like this. But, then again, if not for him she'd be working at the bank back at home right now and not being his hostage.

Judith turned the corner onto an even more decayed street, but here she could see a person at the other end of the road. He was a tall man in a black suit, his arms folded. Judith approached with caution having no alternative as he was standing outside her destination.

Judith's new mobile rang. She answered and stopped walking, her eyes on the sidewalk.

"If you're going to have any luck with this you need to keep your posture and stay calm," Castiel barked. "Now hurry up and get moving and I'll come park the car after you enter. We cannot be seen together at any point, do you understand?" His question was rhetorical and he hung up. Judith took a second and straightened up, brushing her hair back from her face with her dainty fingers.

Her pace quickened as she approached, her shoes sporting a modest heel that made each step ring loud across the empty street. The man she assumed was a bouncer didn't even look sideways at her as she walked inside.

* * *

9:46AM

Castiel sat atop a decrepit building, its innards burnt black from young hooligans. The sun warmed his skin beneath a tan trench coat, his sunglasses covering the majority of his face. He stared down into the rotting street and saw Judith walking slowly, her head darting about as she fretted over her situation.

This bitch is going to cost you everything you've worked your ass off for.

Castiel took a deep breath and called the newest addition to his contacts list. Down in the street the phone he bought Judith rang, the cheery notes bouncing off the surrounding walls.

He breathed heavily and tried to remain calm while also making sure Judith did what she was told. Until this point he was playing nice to keep her in a false sense of security, but the time for games is over. He hung up and shoved the phone back into the deepest pocket of his coat before jumping down the side of the building. Before he fell too far he latched onto the fire escape ladder and climbed down onto a skip bin. The car was hidden in this alley way and when Castiel saw Judith enter the bar he pulled out and drove slowly towards the man standing outside the entrance of the bar.

This man was in the wrong place at the wrong time. His suit was too flashy to be a bouncer, especially for this side of town, so clearly he was one of Winchester's men. If he reported back to Sam that this car arrived here by other means than Judith, it would spell trouble for them both. He had no other choice than to drive past and park the car elsewhere. Around the corner was a car park and so he stopped there.

Castiel walked back to the bar with haste; his time frame was cutting down shorter with each passing second. He had told Judith to be in there for no longer than half an hour and within that time Castiel knew he had to lead Sam's man away from the entrance, but how?

Castiel turned the corner and walked up to the entrance of the bar. He took a deep breath and took his glasses off seeing as they weren't much help up close anyway.

"Uh, hello?" Castiel said, deliberately putting a slight quiver in his words. His last second plan was to act as a tourist of sorts and ask for directions.

The man turned his head in Castiel's direction.

Castiel took another step closer and focused his eyes onto the man's face. His eyes grew wide when he realised who stood before him. The elusive Dean Campbell; wanted for murder, theft, arson and grand theft auto in countless states across the country.

* * *

9:58AM

Dean watched the man grow closer, his eyes wide in disbelief. Before him stood a man he'd only heard about on the radio and seen through police footage on the news. The infamous Castiel Novak, mass murderer.

They stood silent and the world around them grew empty, even more silent than before. Their breaths seemed to echo around them in the infinite baroness, their eyes holding steady while each grew more uneasy.

Dean's arms fell limp at his sides as Castiel's hands reached for his pocket. He drew out a gun and pointed it at Dean's face.

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I've heard an _awful_ lot about you," Castiel smirked through clenched teeth.

"And I you, _Castiel_," Dean replied, his voice calm despite the gun pointed steadily at his head.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me now, Campbell," Castiel shook his gun twice to the left signalling for Dean to walk around him.

Dean moved without hesitation and didn't even bother to watch the gun as he led the way back down the street.

"Whaddaya want with me, Novak?" Dean asked with a chuckle. "I get that you're a fan and all but I gotta tell you, I don't exactly swing that way."

Castiel raised his arms high and brought them down hard where Dean's neck met his shoulder. Dean fell on the floor choking. "Shut up, Campbell, I've got a plan in the works and I don't need you fucking it up, now stand and keep moving,"

"Jesus Christ, man calm down. I don't give a fuck what your plans are, I'm only here for one reason anyway so go right ahead and do whatever," Dean coughed hoarsely and rose to his feet while his left hand rubbed his neck.

"You're Winchester's man, aren't you?" Castiel asked, pressing the gun roughly into Dean's back between his shoulder blades. "Faster," he hissed before stepping back again.

"Watch it!" Dean growled, inclining his head so he could see behind him. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Well, seeing as I'm going to kill you I can't see the harm in telling you just this little bit," he paused for a moment, rearranging words and parts of his plan. He didn't intend to kill Dean but if it came down to it he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger right here and now.

"Sam's a friend of mine. I brought my sister here to meet him," Castiel said blankly with a shrug.

"So… let me get this straight. You're pointing a gun at me so I don't stand guard _outside_ the bar in case I mess up the supposed romantics going on _inside _said bar? Is that the situation right now?"

"It's more complicated than that. It's none of your business whatsoever, so shut the fuck up and keep going" Castiel grunted. He couldn't believe a thug like this could make his flawless thought pattern mess up so horribly. For the first time Castiel's lies were apparently see-through to someone.

Castiel stopped walking when they arrived at his car.

"Now what, big man?" Dean asked with a sigh. "Honestly, it's not like I even give a shit what happens to that smug asshole, Winchester. The guy is a proper tool," Dean mused, turning around to face Castiel.

"Oh? You don't say," Castiel replied vacantly, cocking his gun.

"Whoa hey now, easy tiger," Dean said smoothly, raising his arms so Castiel could see that his hands were empty.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up," Castiel smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Get in the car."

"What?"

Castiel whipped his gun around and smacked Dean with it in the side of the head.

"Did I stutter, Campbell, I said get in the fucking car," his voice was barely audible but Dean clambered into the vehicle regardless, blood creeping down the side of his face. He raised his fingers to the wound and they came away red.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me," he whined as Castiel got in the driver's seat. "Dude does my face look messed up to you?" Dean laughed and put his bloody hands near Castiel's face.

He didn't flinch but instead shot him through the hand, the bullet putting a hole in the car's roof.

"Fuck sake!" Dean cradled his hand and Castiel started the engine, ready to pick Judith up if she needed to get out early.

Castiel opened the glovebox and pulled out a clean bandage. IN his line of work it was handy to keep them around.

"Here. Don't bleed in my car, Campbell."

"Hey, fuck you," Dean shot back, a bloody hand taking the bandage and wrapping it haphazardly around his hand.

Castiel grinned to himself when he was sure Dean couldn't see.

"You said you don't care about your work, huh?"

"No, the guys a prick," Dean huffed.

"That's good. You won't be going back any time soon."


End file.
